Millions of payment transactions are performed each day worldwide. When each transaction is performed, various types of macro-level information are stored, including a payment card or account number, which is typically anonymized, a merchant ID, a transaction amount, and the authorization time of the transaction. Many entities, including both private and governmental, may desire to use this information for various purposes, including economic analysis of consumer spending. However, the limited nature of such macro-level information being gathered provides very limited data to these entities such that they are unable to adequately understand or specifically report on various economic activities.